


Being In Love

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bitterness, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What would you do if you were in love? Eddie doesn't have to imagine, because he is. And he didn't know it before, but apparently Stan is too.Oneshot/drabble





	Being In Love

"Stan?"

It was evening; the Losers were lounging on the rocky shore of the Barrens. The sun had set, but not one hundred percent completely, so the sky was an ashy gray-pink quickly turning darker. They'd probably have to go soon. Maybe not Bev or Richie, because their parents respectively didn't give a proper shit. But Ben and Mike had good families. Stan, too. Eddie himself had his mom, and she'd be out here herself squawking for him if she thought something happened. 

Maybe she wouldn't approve of him laying on his back half-nude next to his friend. He and Stan were staring at the stars that were just starting to peek out now. 

Stan didn't say anything, for what it's worth. But Eddie knew he'd heard him so he continued. 

"What would you do if you were...in love?"

Stan shifted and Eddie saw his eyes linger on Bill and Bev a little way's off. It was another moment before he spoke. "I'd try to get over it and forget about the stuttering idiot before he crushed whatever dreams I had left."

Oh. Very Stan. Eddie blinked. It was very specific too, to say the least. 

"Oh. Okay."


End file.
